Ciro DeMarco
Player: 'Deathfade *'Name: 'Ciro DeMarco *'Meaning: '"Ciro": Italian for Cyril, "lordly". "DeMarco": Italian, De prefix + Marco, "war-like". *'Nicknames: N/A *'Themesong/Playlist : '''N/A *'Gender: Male *'Sexuality: '''Pansexual *'Age: '36 *'Nationality: 'Italian *'Build: 'Muscular but not buff or slim *'Height: '5'9" *'Weight: '160lbs *'Team: 'BLU *'Job Class: 'Sniper *'Current Load-Out: Sniper rifle, submachine gun, shiv *'Parents:' Pietro DeMarco (Father) and Valentina DeMarco (Mother) *'Siblings: '''Enzo DeMarco (Deceased older brother) *'Offspring: SURE HOPE NOT Personality Pretty friendly and easy-going, his carefree attitude might be deemed as lazy by some but he doesn't mind. This guy here is big on his privacy and will tip-toe around questions if he does not like them; trying to press answers out of him may cause aggression. He is not shy about letting people know if he is bothered by him and will get a little snappy if it gets people off his back. Though he seems like a great guy to be around, he is suspicious of everyone and that can bring about disasterous confrontations. He can get a little touchy and flirty and hell be damned if he finds out someone has a thing for him. He'll tease and make the most of his looks to get whatever it is he wants. idk free swag? He does have a short temper though and it's not very pretty when he gets angry. History Born in Venice, Italy into a well-to-do family, Ciro was doted on by his parents while his older brother, Enzo, was more or less left to his own devices. The two brothers got along just fine even though they were almost complete opposites of one another. Ciro was more polite and reserved while Enzo was one hell of a shit-starter. Their father took them to many hunting outings as part of bonding and recreational activities; the older brother always faired better with his aim. Bugs and Insect were an interest for Ciro since he was a boy and he worked hard enough at pursuing a degree in entomology that he got it. For most of his younger days leading up to the eventual degree, the aspiring entomologist was one heck of a party man. He made a regular habit of chasing partners and sleeping around to keep himself on his toes. One of those crazy drunk parties landed him with a tattoo on his neck. (He's not sure about the relevancy of the tattoo anymore so he covers it with a scarf of Italy's flag.) While he was getting his degree, his brother left to join the military as a sniper. Following graduation, Ciro found himself on several expeditions around the world to observe, research, and collect specimens. Inadvertently, his skills with a knife/dagger and a rifle were getting better through the hunts he frequently set up daily for the expeditions. The accidental death Enzo caused a stop to the adventuring and immediately return home. (The dogtag around his neck belonged to Enzo.) The decision to continue on his brother's passion was a strong one but unfortunately for him, his disregard of strict protocols made him a bad candidate for the military. With a few more years training and Enzo's sniper rifle in hand, he applies to work for BLU...and is accepted. Strengths & Weaknesses '''Strengths *With his degress in entomology, he can certainly help you figure out if that spider dangling over your bed wants to kill you. 8D *Fairly good at sneaking around and tracking down prey because of hunting experience. *Getting along with others. Weaknesses *His chest is very exposed... *His hair is long enough to get caught in things. *Following strict guidelines/rules. *Off-the-handle-aggression problems. *Lack of genuine trust for others. *Touching his dogtag and his scarf. Relationships RED *--- BLU will fix these eventually lmao *Asher: WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS MAN? *Lloyd: A fellow insect-lover! *Emory: WHAT IS ALSO WRONG WITH THIS MAN? Category:Characters Category:BLU Category:Sniper Category:Ciro